hunter_x_hunter_original_stufffandomcom-20200214-history
Magnesite
Magnesite (マグネサイト, Magunesaito) is a formerly corrupted Gem and one of the Elemental's Administrator's, currently living on Spaceship 9Z5. She works heavily alongside fellow Administrator Sunstone, both of whom have taken an interest in a human on their ship named Kuuruko Wallerstein. Kuuruko is, officially, an ex-prisoner who is now an assistant to Magnesite, yet is treated more akin to a 'pet' or slave. Appearance Magnesite is a Gem of average height, with pure white skin and messy, long dark grey hair, which reaches below her waist. In the past, she was corrupted through fusion with an already corrupted Gem, however has since been healed along with all the others. After becoming uncorrupted, she has been left with some scarring; she now has two black horns on each side of her head, purple swirls and markings all over her body, and her eyes no longer have pupils, becoming dead and emotionless. As a member of the Elementals, Magnesite wears a silver-coloured outfit composed of a tank top and skirt, which goes down just below her knees, along with simple shoes and a long, grey cloak, which flows down to the ground. It is clasped together around her shoulders/neck with a dark red cloak clasp shaped almost like a four-leaf-clover. It is believed to have been given to her as a gift from her previous Commander. Personality Magnesite, as a stark contrast to her coworker Sunstone, is about as mundane as one can be on the surface. The only times other Elementals see her outside of her room, she is carrying out orders for the Commanders, simply going about doing her job. She is incredibly quiet and only really ever speaks to either Kuuruko or Sunstone, and dislikes interacting with others. Despite this, as best known to Sunstone and Kuuruko, she is completely different in private. When talking to anyone outside of working, unless they are a Commander, she is rude and arrogant, often ignoring others unless she deems them worthy of her time. She keeps her monotonous and deadpan expression and voice, however, and acts practically dead inside around them. In a simple sense, she's a snob; believing she's better than almost anyone, and always demanding perfection from those under her employ, she gets along with almost no one, and is seen as a nuisance to work around/with. Unknown to most, Magnesite has a much more sinister side to herself. As seen around Kuuruko, she sees humans as an inferior race to Gems, and as such treats them like they're nothing. In the past, she has taken great joy in any opportunities to experiment on or study humans, and has always purposefully dragged the session out, to make it as painful as possible for the unlucky victim, only ever showing any real respect to the half-human Sean McCarthy. She does, however, hate Sean's father Finn, blaming him for the loss of Gem life (Azurite), whom, despite probably thinking less of Azurite than herself, still believes she would have been more valuable to the Elementals than Sean. Having Kuuruko live in her room, practically treating her as a toy, Magnesite takes any and every opportunity to mess with the human Elemental. She studies her in her free time, often seeing how much pain she can bare before breaking down, or forcing her to stay awake so that she can see what effects having no-sleep has on humans. And despite being Magnesite's assistant, Kuuruko is never really trusted with anything beyond carrying things around for the Administrator, or looking after files. This is because, as a human, Magnesite believes Kuuruko to not be intelligent enough to handle harder tasks, often referring to her as a 'dunce', sometimes without reason, and 'disciplines' Kuuruko with all levels of physical punishment. It is safe to say Magnesite has taken advantage of Kuuruko in every way possible by now; Physically abusive, psychologically abusive, and sexually abusive. As such, she may ironically be the most knowledgeable person on humans in the Elementals, however keeps the information to herself to torment Kuuruko, doing so with a grin. Background Trivia * Being sexually abusive with Kuuruko, even going as far as to rape her, it is believed that Magnesite wants to, or likely has already tried to, have a half Gem-half human child of her own by impregnating Kuuruko, however if she has already tried she has seemingly not been successful